In the mining industry, it is necessary initially to crush the raw ore rock to reduce the rock size in order that it may be used for mineral recovery and refinery processes. Heretofore, mechanical means such as mechanical crushers or mills are commonly employed for such purposes. However, the crushed rock particles obtained by mechanical means have far too large and often uneven sizes so that it is not suitable for subsequent mineral refinery processes to be carried out with satisfactory efficiency. For carrying out mineral recovery and refinery processes with satisfactory efficiency it is necessary to crush the ore rock to finer than at least 40 microns which cannot be achieved with mechanical means without employing complex methods that would incur highly prohibitive costs. Furthermore, mechanical crushers in particular are prone to jamming either of their moving parts or even by the ore rock being crushed, and their crushing component parts are subject to high degree of wear rendering further unsatisfactory crushing operation and unnecessary down time of the entire mining operation.